Was That My Life?
by KSUnsungHero
Summary: Faith Yokas learns just how much she can trust her friends, when they go above and beyond to help her out when she needs them the most. (Please R & R)
1. Chapter One

Sometimes things happen that make you realize where you've been, who you are, and where you're going. It also helps you realize who your friends are. Faith Yokas learns just how much she can trust her friends, when they go above and beyond to help her out when she needs them the most.   
  


**Was That My Life Part One  
**  
Part two up now! Don't forget to review!   


  


_I don't want to be the one who'd old before their time  
And lose the wonder what I felt as a child  
I can't run this race believing' I might lose  
Still so much to see, so much left to do  
Yes I'll fall before I fly  
But no one can say I never tried_  


  
He knew he shouldn't have said it. He didn't even know where it came from. Sure, he was angry at her for keeping things from him, but she had her own reasons. It was in the past, and he needed to deal with it. When he let the words slip, there was no taking them back. He had made a serious mistake.   
  
Thursday, 10:36 p.m.  
  
"I told you I'm fine, Bosco. Not everything that comes up in my life has to do with you. I have moods, okay? I have to listen to your crap all day. Give it a rest." Faith was tired of Bosco constantly asking about her. She knew he cared about her, but sometimes she didn't feel like talking to him at the present time. He just kept questioning her, and she was tired of it. He was acting like one of the detectives at the precinct.   
  
"Alright, already. I'll quit, but you've been in a mood all day. This PMS thing with you is getting old. I should have put in for a male partner. Someone who doesn't have 'miscarriages' or cancer. Well, you can just keep it to yourself then. I'm out of here." With that, he stepped out of the car and proceeded to walk back to the precinct to finish up on his paperwork. If he had looked back, he would have seen that he had made a terrible mistake. Faith stared in disbelief at her partner. She didn't know how long she sat in the car, wishing away the things he'd said. How long had he felt this way? Did he still resent her for not telling him about the cancer and abortion? Suddenly, the life as she knew it was turned upside down. She only wished she could tell him what was bothering her. She'd lost her partner. She was sure of it.   
  
Friday, 2:45 p.m.  
  
"Hey, Bosco, where's Yokas? She's usually here by now isn't she? Maybe she'd been hangin' around you too long. Her bein' late and all." Bosco just slammed his locker. "What am I her keeper? She has a car, she can drive to work by herself. Why do I have to take her all the time? For once, I'd like to be able to sit in my own car, listen to what I want to, without hearing her bitch and moan about her female problems!" The locker room suddenly grew quiet. Bosco had never said anything bad about his partner before. Where were these feelings coming from? Sully and Davis just shook their heads and left for role call. They wondered where Faith was. It wasn't like her to be late. They shrugged it off, figuring she didn't have a ride to work and would be there shortly.   
  
Anybody seen Yokas? All eyes were on Boscorelli. "No, I haven't seen her. I'll let you know when I start caring." Confusion set over the faces around him. As roll call came to an end, Bosco got up and approached Lieu.   
"Sir, I would like to request a partner change. If Gusler has nobody to ride with, I'd be okay with that." The Lieutenant stared at him for a while, then granted him permission. Boscorelli and Yokas were having one of their usual arguments. In a few days, they'd be over it and comin' to him to be reassigned. He'd just have to put up with their antics until then.   
  
"Sir, if you don't mind, I think I'll stop by Yokas' place and see if she needs a ride. Fred or Bosco usually drives her. It's not like her to be late. I just wanna make sure everything's cool." Lieu nodded and watched Davis and Sully leave. "Hey Sull, let me know what you find out." Sully nodded and walked out the door, partner in tow.   
  
"Hey Yokas, you in there?" He heard the chain rattle on the other side of the door. "Hey you need a ride? We can take you over if you want." He was met with two eyes staring at him from a slightly ajar door. Something wasn't right. The officer on the other side was hiding something. "Uh..nah. I'm not feeling all that great today. Must have been somethin' I ate. Ya, know..I...just forgot to call in. Silly me, I overslept and meant to call in, but forgot. I'm really sorry you guys came all the way over here for nothin'." The two men suspected it was a little more than food poisoning. "Hey you okay? You can tell us if anything's wrong. You know that, right?" Seeing tears in their friend's eyes, they saw her nod. They also saw something they didn't see the first time they looked at her. "Well, okay, then. Hope you feel better soon." The officers left their friend, shaken and worried. The black eye they saw on the face of their fellow officer was troubling. They'd have to do something about it.   
  
"55-Charlie-Central. Tell the Lieutenant we have contacted Officer Yokas and will be giving him some information shortly. We're near a payphone, and we'll call him in a matter of minutes." The two men walked over to the payphone and dialed the number to Lieu's direct line. This wasn't going to be easy.   
"So, you're saying she was abused? Was her husband there?" Davis couldn't hear what Lieu was saying, but he figured his superior was questioning Sully on Yokas' situation. "Sir, you should have seen her face. One side was all puffy and she had a black eye. I think she was afraid if she came in today everyone would find out. We barely got her to open the door even a little bit." Lieu thought about what Sully said and came up with a plan. "Okay. Go back there. Bring her somewhere safe. She doesn't need to be there by herself. If you have to drag her kicking and screaming, then do it. She's one of our own. I'll have Central alert Bosco and Gusler to come to her place with you in case you need backup." Sully nodded and told Lieu that sounded like a good idea. He hung up the phone and told Davis what was to be done. The two men got back into the car silently, both thinking about their friend.   
  
"Central-55 David. Lieutenant has requested your presence at Officer Yokas' residence." "10-4, Central." Bosco shook his head. He couldn't believe Yokas would complain to Lieu about not giving her a ride. She's a grown woman. She can find herself a way to get to work. Now he was going to have to pick her up and go all the way back to the station. What a crock. They arrived at her apartment and noticed Charlie sitting in the lot. "Hey, what's up guys? She change her mind and decide to have you drive her instead? Couldn't take the grown up words I said to her last night?" Sully and Davis knew Bosco didn't know what was going on. He didn't know what was going on between Yokas and Bosco, but they knew he'd soon find out why they were all there. "Bosco, there's something you need to know. We went to check on Yokas this morning, and she told me she was sick. Only, when she opened the door she didn't open it very far and all I saw was her face. Bosco, she had a black eye. Her face was swollen." Bosco immediately felt his world spin around. He didn't understand why someone would do that to his friend. His friend? He'd practically ruined their friendship the previous night. What the hell was he thinking? He knew she had a problem and he made light of it. He could have prevented her from getting hurt. "Shit, Sull. This is all my fault. I told her it was some PMS thing and that her bein' in moods all the time was gettin' on my nerves. Sully, I told her I didn't like riding with her. I left her there in the car when she needed me." Sully watched Bosco fight with himself over his guilt. He knew they had to help Yokas, and that could come later. "Look Bosco, whatever happened is in the past. She needs us now. She needs you. Let's go up there and get her." All Bosco could do was nod. He ran inside and up the stairs. He had gone to see her many times before, but never like this. He was afraid of what he would find behind that door. Afraid of what he would see. He knocked on the door. "Hey Yokas, you sick or somethin'? Why don't you come out and we can go to the drug store or somethin'." He waited and heard nothing. "Well, okay then. We're going to have to come in." He and Davis, the stronger of the four, kicked in the door enough where they could reach around and undo the chain. What they found inside stunned them.   
  
"Oh God, Faith. What did he do to you?" Bosco stared down at his unconscious partner. She was breathing, but he didn't know the extent of her injuries. "55-David to Central, we have an officer down. Send a bus to Officer Yokas' residence asap. I repeat, we have an officer down. Send help immediately!" Sully told Davis and Gusler to go down and wait for the ambulance. He then walked over to Bosco to see if he could help. "Let's get her a blanket. She's in shock and we need to keep her warm." Bosco nodded and went to get some blankets for the injured officer. He came back with a comforter and pillow. "Uh..I wanted to make her more comfortable." His voice was shaky and Sully knew he felt helpless. "Bos, she's going to be okay. She's a fighter. The two men heard a moan coming from their friend. "Faith, Faith don't move. We don't want you to injure yourself further. Can you tell me where you're hurt?" Sully listened for a response, but got only a grimace when Faith tried to shift positions. "It's okay, stay calm. Help is on the way." She then started struggling to get up, shaking her head. "No! I'm not going to the hospital. He'll find me. I'm not going there. Please don't take me there." She was now crying hysterically. Bosco reached down and grabbed her hand. He was hoping he wasn't making a mistake. "Faith, look at me." Seeing her eyes move towards him, he spoke again. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. I'm sorry I didn't help you. You got to believe me, I'm here for you now. I won't let him hurt you again." The officer on the floor nodded and fell back onto the pillow. She knew she would be safe. Sully and Bosco looked down and prayed help would arrive soon.   
  
"Okay, what do we have?" Doc and Carlos approached the person on the floor. They had no idea it was Faith. They were only told an officer was hurt and they came to this apartment. This changed things. This was personal. "Are we glad to see you guys. She was injured when we came over earlier. We came back with another squad and found her unconscious. She woke up once but blacked out again." Doc and Carlos worked to get her an oxygen mask to help her breathe and an IV for fluids and medication. With the help of Sully and Bosco, they got her onto a stretcher. They would get their friend out. They went down the elevator and put the officer into the back of the ambulance. Bosco, never leaving her out of his sight, stepped in as well. He would be there for her all the way.   
  
"55-Charlie-Central. Officer Yokas has been injured and is in danger. Requesting available officers at Mercy for security measures." Central advised that they would get some help and it would be there when they got there. Sure enough, they pulled up, along with one other squad car. Gusler had dropped the squad off and came back with another officer to stand guard by Faith's door. She would get the protection she needed.   
  
"When's the doctor going to be here? She's been in there for an hour already." Bosco was agitated, and rightly so. Just then, a doctor came through the door. "I'll tell you what we have. Officer Yokas has received a fractured cheek bone and eye socket. Most likely to being struck in the face. We also found a few cracked ribs and a broken radius and thumb. The bruising on her hand tells me that it was stepped on, crushing the bones. She'll be sore for a while, but we expect her to make a full recovery. We have her moved into her own room. You can see her now if you'd like. Only a few people at a time, though, please." Sully and Bosco followed the doctor, along with the officers that would stand guard until Faith got out of the hospital.   
  
"Look at her, Sully. How could anyone do this to another human being? To Faith? She didn't deserve this." Sully agreed with Bosco. Faith was the kindest person he knew. He saw her eyes flutter. "Faith, it's Sully and Bosco. You're at the hospital. We have people lookin' out for you. You're going to be just fine. Get some rest." The woman on the bed fell back asleep. The medication they gave her to prevent infection and to keep the pain down made her groggy and tired. By now it had been 3 hours since their shift began. Seeing Faith was okay, Sully and Bosco went down to the cafeteria to get something to eat.   
  
Saturday, 9:54 a.m.  
  
"If it looks so good, you eat it. I'm not touching that." Faith was improving little by little and requesting a decent meal. Sully and Davis had gone home. Bosco was watching her scrunch up her nose at what was supposed to be a ham and cheese omelet. "Alright, what would you like? A muffin? Cereal? You know they do give you a choice of things to eat. Why'd you choose that if you're not going to eat it?" Faith made another disgusted look. "I didn't know it was going to be this nasty. If I had, I sure wouldn't have picked this. Bos, you gotta get me somethin' real. A muffin sounds good. Blueberry. No, chocolate. And orange juice." Bosco laughed to himself, glad to have his partner back to her old self. He didn't like seeing her so quiet the night before. Seeing she was taken care of, he walked down to get her something decent to eat. What he didn't know is the guard would soon be leaving to use the little boy's room.   
  
Bosco knew something was wrong when he walked out of the elevator and didn't see the guard. He searched around, looking for the officer. Seeing no one around, he hurried to Faith's room. He walked closer to her door and heard voices. One male and one female. "...you didn't think I'd find you, did I? I have my ways, Faith. What the hell did you think you were doing? I told you to stay inside and everything would be okay. It's all your fault! I couldn't even go to my own home. There were so many cops there, it was like a convention! I'll teach you to ruin my life!" Upon hearing the words, Bosco walked in to see Faith being pulled out of bed by two strong arms. She sported a bright red handprint on her cheek and tears were streaming down her face. Fred was pulling her by her injured hand. Unable to see his partner in pain, Bosco snapped. Seeing Bosco had entered the room, Fred lunged at the man. Bosco got in a few good shots. He made a grab for the man's legs to bring him down. As he did so, Fred swiftly darted out of the room. He didn't know what to do. He chose to help his partner. He radioed for help. "Shit, I shouldn't have left. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry Faith." Bosco ran out of the room and got a nurse's attention that was coming down the hall. "I need help over here. My partner has been attacked!" The nurse instantly came running to Faith's room to help.   
  
After the commotion had died down, a police officer was reprimanded for his actions and suspended until further notice for putting the life of another officer in jeopardy. Bosco didn't trust her protection in anyone else's hands. "I want her out of here now. Have them give us whatever she'll need. We'll go to a hotel or something where Fred can't find her. She needs to get out of here" Sully agreed with the younger man. "Alright, let's go get her release papers.   
  
It was Sully and Davis' day off, so Bosco was thankful they chose to spend the day helping him get Faith settled. They chose a hotel nearby and signed in under the name Jason Price, just in case Fred decided to investigate why she wasn't at the hospital still. Lieu had given Bosco and Faith the coming week off. The room next door to theirs was Davis and Sully's. They checked the room out for the weekend in case Bosco needed them for anything. Under no circumstance would Faith be alone.   
  
Bosco watched the still form of his partner on the bed next to his. He didn't want to wake her up, but it was time for her meds. She would be in a world of hurt when she woke up. "Faith..hey Faith. Wake up, partner. Time for your meds." She looked up, her vision blurry. Seeing Bosco, she felt relaxed, safe. He helped her get into a sitting position so she wouldn't choke, and handed her the pills and a glass of water. "Uh..Bos." He saw she wasn't downing the pills and wondered what was up. "What's wrong?" Maybe they shouldn't have taken her there. "Could I have something to eat? I don't know if I should be takin' this on an empty stomach." Shit, what an idiot. It was nearly 1 and his partner had gone without food all day. Why didn't he think of that before. "Shit, I'm sorry Faith. Hang on a sec, I'll call Sully and Davis and have them pick you somethin' up. Damnit, I'm so sorry." Faith knew he felt bad and put her uninjured hand on his. "It's okay. Thanks for being here for me. It means a lot to me." He smiled and picked up the phone to call Davis and Sully in the next room. They came over in less than 20 minutes with one chocolate muffin and an orange juice. If she weren't hurting, Faith would have laughed. "Thanks guys. Sorry you had to go out of your way for me, and on your day off." Sully and Davis wouldn't let her feel bad. "Hey it's okay. We didn't have any plans. Anyway, we wanted to be here in case Bosco got to be his usual pain in the ass self." She chuckled and winced, reminding herself to be more careful. After eating, she downed the medicine and sat there staring at the ceiling. What had her life come to? Her kids were at her mom's house. Her husband had almost killed her. Twice. She was stuck in some hotel room, bothering her friends. She didn't even notice tears were rolling down her bruised cheeks.   


  
_Oh we just get one ride around the sun  
In this dream of time  
It goes so fast but one day we look back  
And we ask, was that my life?  
  
  
_Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to this song. This song belongs to Curb Records and everyone else affiliated with it and/or the album.   
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Was That My Life Part Two**_  
  
_Part Three Coming Soon! Don't forget to review!    
_  
_

She'd only been there one day and she was already tired of laying down. She needed to get out, but Bosco, Sully and Davis were watching her like a hawk. It didn't help that she'd had a nightmare the night before. She didn't remember much about it, just that Bosco had shaken her awake and told her she was safe. She realized how good of a friend he was, and how fortunate she was to have him in her life. She only wished she had her kids with her. She was supposed to be with them. It was a hard time for them and she wasn't sure they understood what was going on with her and Fred.   
  
She'd been sleeping a lot, and knew she must need a lot of it. Her body had been through a lot, and she was starting to feel the pain that went along with her injuries.   
She scanned the room and saw what looked to be a couple of pill bottles. They were sitting on a table by the window. She didn't want to bother Bosco. He had been so great, she couldn't bear to drag him out of his shower. It was the one time in the last day or so he could relax. She shifted her weight, slowly, trying to sit up. It would be hard, but she'd figure out a way to get to the table. Gingerly, she eased herself up into a sitting position. It wasn't an easy to feat with a cast and broken ribs. Sliding over toward the edge of the bed, she brought her feet around so they were hanging over the bed. She panted, gasping at the pain that went shooting through her body with each movement. She knew it was a mistake to have tried it, but all she could think of was how close she was to getting up. If she could just get out of bed, she would be okay. Sliding forward, her feet touched the ground. She stood up and found herself face to face with the floor.  
  
"Faith? Faith? Oh God, how'd you get out of bed? What are you doing down there?" His heart was pounding so hard he thought he could hear it through his chest. He had heard a noise and was afraid Fred had somehow found them. Seeing Faith facedown on the floor scared him. He couldn't live with himself if she'd been injured again. "Come on, let's get you back in bed." He pulled her up, wincing as her face contorted in pain. It had been six hours since she'd had her nightmare and he'd given her medication to take. It was time for another dose, and he knew she'd be needing it more than ever. Helping her back into bed, he covered her up and grabbed his cell phone. "Doc, it's Bosco. I need you to do me a favor. Faith fell. I don't know if she's hurt, but I don't know anything about this stuff. Can you come over and see if she's okay? Great, we'll be here. Thanks. Oh, and Doc? Hurry, will ya? I hate seein' her like this." He hung up the phone and held his friend's hand, kicking himself for not being more careful. He wanted to take a shower so bad. He couldn't stand feeling all gross. Last time he checked on her she was sleeping. He didn't know she'd try and get out of bed.  
  
"Hey, you okay? Wanna tell me what you were doin'?" He saw her eyes fill with tears. He'd seen her cry too much lately. He just wanted his friend back. He listened as she told him what she wanted to get up for. "Hey, if there's anything you need, ever, you let me know. I'm supposed to back you up. I didn't know you'd try to do a swan dive, or I'd have waited until the guys got back. They'll be back later on with food. I had Ty pick up some crackers last night so you could take your medicine this morning without having to wait for food to come." He walked over and grabbed the two bottles. "Here's some juice you had left over from yesterday. It's kinda' old, but it'll do. Doc's comin' over. He'll have you checked out in no time." She downed the pills and started coughing. Tears were starting to stream down her cheeks. He hated to see in her in pain. He knew her ribs were hurting her just breathing, and he wished he could make her feel better.   
  
"Bosco, it's us." Bosco looked through the peephole and saw Carlos and Doc waiting for them, gear ready. "She's over here. I hope I didn't hurt her more by getting her in bed. I didn't know what else to do." Doc knew he was only trying to help. "You did fine Bosco. Now, let's see if we can look at this lovely partner of yours, shall we?" He winked, knowing Faith could use the boost. He carefully unwrapped her bandage around her midsection, feeling for new breaks. Feeling none, he rewrapped her up and checked her legs and arms. Just to be sure, he checked for head injuries while Carlos checked her blood pressure. Finding she was just bruised, he reassured Bosco. "Her breathing is labored, but that's to be expected with the ribs and all. Not much you can do for broken ribs. Just have to wrap them and let them heal. It'll be painful, but that's all. If she complains of difficulty breathing or if anything else comes up, call me." He wasn't a doctor, but he would do everything in his power to help his friend. Carlos patted Bosco on the back and saw the men to the door.   
Carlos stopped on the way out, turning around. "You need us, just call. I mean it." Bosco nodded and shut the door.   
_  
  
_It had been a half an hour since the fall, and Faith was doing better. Her breathing was raspy, was getting better as she calmed down. Her medication had kicked in, allowing her to have only a hint of pain. It wasn't gone completely, but it was better than before. She promised Bosco not to try and do anything by herself again until she was ready. She heard the door open, and it was Sully and Davis, back with food. They stocked up a mini fridge they had bought and sat down on the other bed. "How you doin' Faith? Feeling better?" She did her best to smile, trying to reassure them. She knew they didn't know what to do to help, but just being there was help enough. She only hoped they knew it. "Yeah, lots. Amazing what those drugs can do." She stifled a yawn, feeling irritated with herself for being tired again. She closed her eyes and went to sleep, wondering to herself it she should apologize for falling asleep while talking to the guys. She figured it could wait until she got up.   
  
Sully shook his head. What a mess she had been through. He was glad Bosco had asked them for their help. He didn't want her to have to go through it alone. He figured Ty felt the same way. The two men realized Bosco wasn't fully dressed. "Uh..Bosco...I know we're used to seein' each other change and all, but don't you think you're taking this a little too far?" Bosco looked down and felt his face going red. He only had on a towel that was barely covering what was beneath. He'd been in such a hurry to help Faith he never thought about getting dressed. He told Davis and Sully about Faith's fall and that he wasn't concerned with what he was wearing. "Geez, I'm glad she's okay. What a mess. Let's say from now on we don't leave her by herself. She thinks she's a bother and won't admit it when she needs help. It's our job to not let her admit it. We're gonna just help her." Bosco and Davis agreed. Still feeling embarrassed, Bosco excused himself to the bathroom to get dressed. He emerged less than two minutes later, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. He was feeling less macho, as he realized Kim or Alex could have come with Doc earlier to check on Faith. He would have never heard the end of it if they'd seen him. The infamous towel would go down in history.   
  
She could hear the television on. It was barely audible. She realized whoever was watching it must have turned the volume down so they wouldn't wake her. She opened her eyes and glanced around the room. Sun was coming through the curtains, so she knew it was still daylight out.   
"Hey, sleepyhead. How you feelin'?" Bosco looked over at his partner. She had a confused expression on her face. He knew she was probably wondering how long she had been asleep. "A couple of hours. Not as long as I thought you'd be asleep. It's about about noon." He saw her nod and lay back down on the pillow. "If you want, I can help you sit up. I know it's probably not very comfortable layin' there in the same position all the time. She nodded again, giving him permission to help her. He only hoped he didn't hurt her. "Thanks. That feels so much better. I'm sick of layin' around." When he was done helping her, he grabbed a pillow from his bed and put it behind her back for more support. "I know you are, but Doc said by tomorrow you should be ready to be up and around. You need to take it easy though. No more getting up unless you have help. You need to be gradual. After laying in bed, you cant just expect to get up and walk around."  
"Sitting up will help. Later on, if you want, you can sit at the table when dinner comes. Davis and Sully have a microwave in their room. They're going to bring you some soup and me a tv dinner. So, um...do you want to talk about it?"   
  
She bit her lip, remaining quiet. She knew it would help, but there were so many emotions going through her head, she didn't know if she could sort them out enough to tell him. She wanted to. She needed to.   
"kay." It was barely audible, and he knew she needed time. "Well, I came home from work the other night and he um...he was angry about me gettin' home late. I told him there was nothin' I could do, that we were runnin' short 'cause some guys called in sick. He thought I was out with another man and he...so after that he told me not to leave the apartment. He didn't want anyone to know." Bosco watched her. He knew she was afraid to tell him, but was glad she confided in him. He was only sorry she had to go through it. "You're safe now, Faith. He can't hurt you anymore. It's his loss. You could have any guy out there, Faith. If you were the kind of person, you would have done somethin' about it. But, you're not. Like I said, it's his loss." She held out her hand and he walked over to give her a gentle hug, careful not to hurt her. "Don't ever forget that, Faith. You got great kids and a lot of friends that want to see you around. Don't waste your time even sayin' his name. He doesn't deserve you."   
  
"Thanks, Bosco. I really need to her things like that right now. Hey, do you think I could call my kids, ya know, see how they're doin'?" Bosco grabbed the phone and set it on the bed. "Hey, i'll leave so you can have privacy. I have to shave, but if you need me, let me know." She smiled and watched him leave.   
  
"So, how are the kids?" He knew she cared about her kids more than anything, and he wanted to make sure they were taken care of.   
"They're fine. Charlie misses me and Em is upset. They're such good kids. Why did they have to go through that?" She sighed, as Bosco sat down on the bed beside her.   
"Faith, kids bounce back. Just having their mom alive is enough for them to move on with their lives. You guys are gonna' be okay. For what it's worth, you didn't deserve what happened to you either, and I wish I hadn't said anything to you the other day. I'm sorry, Faith. I was way out of line. I didn't know all this was going on."   
"Bosco, we're going to have our fights. The important thing is we made it through. I made it through, thanks to you."   
  
Sully and Davis came, bearing meals. They all ate in silence, watching each other. Sully and Davis knew their friend needed them, and were happy to help. Bosco saw in Faith a terrific mom, and a great friend. He hoped someday he'd find a woman like her. They both knew it would change their partnership, so they didn't dare try anything. Just being friends was fine by them. Davis and Ty left after an hour, seeing that Faith needed her sleep. Bosco picked up dishes and looked down. She had eaten all she could eat, and was staring down at her bowl.   
"Hey, you finished, partner?" She nodded and started to get up. "Hey, let me help you. Here you go." He helped her over to her bed and made sure she was comfortable, before speaking.   
"Faith, what's up? I know you're upset about something. You have every right to be, but I'm just wondering. If you don't want to tell me you don't have to." He saw her fight with herself, trying to find words.   
"Bosco, you'll never know until you have kids. I just don't know how I got into this mess. How I let my kids be around all that. I keep thinkin' of my kids and how I should have never let them be exposed to drinking, and violence. What kind of mother am I?" She shook her head and stared down at the bedspread.   
  
"Don't say that. You're a great mom. The same mom who took her kids all over town to every McDonalds within thirty miles one day because Em wanted the cat beanie baby and Charlie wanted the spider one. Only a good mom would do that. If I had a kid and they were out of the ones they wanted, I'd tell them to live with it. Not you. Seein' how happy they were was worth it for you. You're a great mom. No, they shouldn't have gone through that but neither should you. You're gonna' pull through, and your kids are gonna' thank you someday for saving them."   
  
She thought about what he had said and how lucky her kids were to have a mom like her. She thought about them every day while she was at work and when she got home she'd come into their rooms and kiss them goodnight. If she woke them up, so be it. She just wanted them to sleep peaceful and know they were loved. It's times like this that she missed them the most. She couldn't bear being without them. She thought about all the bedtime stories and all the trips to the shore they would share in the future. She was so thankful to be alive. From then on, she was going to live for the future. She was going to work decent hours and spend time with her kids. She didn't want to find herself ten years down the road asking herself when live passed her by. She wanted to take part in life and she was going to be sure her kids had the best one they could get. _  
_

  
I close my eyes and think how lucky I have been  
To hold the ones I love and share my dreams with them  
All those sunny days and all those starry nights  
Good morning kisses and sweet goodnights  
Oh I can't tell them enough  
Just how much that they are loved  
  
Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to this song. This song belongs to Curb Records and everyone else affiliated with it and/or the album.   



	3. Chapter Three

**Was That My Life Part Three  
**  
Part Four is coming soon! Don't forget to Review!  


  
Faith awoke the next morning to a pounding headache. Not to mention her cast was itchy and her ribs were on fire. Other than that, she'd had a great night. She didn't remember having any more nightmares, and figured Bosco wouldn't let her know if she did or not. She glanced at the bedside clock, noting that it was just past seven o'clock. She couldn't believe she'd slept for ten hours. Along with her aching body, she noted something else. She had to use the restroom, and bad. She looked over at her partner in the bed next to hers. She felt guilty for having to wake him up, but knew how angry he would be with her if she didn't. "Bosco. Hey, Bosco."   
The man on the other bed stirred. "What? What do you want now?"   
  
She flinched, as if burned. She felt even worse than before, realizing that he'd put up with a lot of her complaining and was tired of it. She eyed the bathroom door, noticing that it was only about ten feet away from her bed. Not wanting a repeat performance of the previous day, she slowly got into a standing position and waited for the black spots to clear from her line of view. When she was almost confident that she wouldn't fall over, she held onto the wall for support. She inched her way to the door made her way past the dresser and into the bathroom. Shutting the door, she sighed, realizing how tired she was still. Her body still had a long recovery ahead. She only hoped it would get easier.   
  
Faith stood in front of the mirror, seeing her bruised and puffy face. She'd heard the extent of her injuries and couldn't believe it was herself she was starting at. She was glad her kids didn't have to see her like that, and thankful they were safe. She didn't know what she would have done if anything had happened to them. She realized she had been holding her breath, and let it out, sending a shooting pain through her ribs. She gasped and sat down on the closed seat of the toilet. Tears started falling freely, landing on her shirt. Wiping them away only caused her to cry more, as her swollen face was tender to the touch. She started crying more, unable to calm down. She tried to even out her breathing, but her fragile state wouldn't let her. She felt herself getting lightheaded, and leaned over as far as her bandaged midsection would allow.   
  
Bosco had heard the door shut and awoke with a start. Seeing Faith wasn't in the bed next to his, he frantically shot out of bed.   
"Faith?!" He saw the bathroom light was on, and raced over. Making the short distance in a number of steps, he yelled again. "Faith?!" He didn't hear a response, but heard something else. He heard her crying silently to herself. It pained him to see her hurting so much. He gently tapped on the door.   
"Faith, I'm coming in, okay?" He hoped she was decent, as he didn't want to embarrass his friend. He stepped in and saw her bent over, trying to draw air into her lungs. He quickly turned and left the room, grabbing a paper sack the guys had brought the food in. He tore the top, rolling it down. Quickly, he returned to the bathroom and held the bag in front of Faith. "Alright, take deep breaths. It's okay, Faith."   
"I...can't. H..Hurts."   
"Sure you can. Just try it with me." He slowly inhaled and exhaled several times, noticing she was starting to do the same. "Good, there you go." Her breathing evened out, becoming less labored. She was calming down. "Good. You gonna' be okay while I call Doc real quick?" He felt her grab his arm, not wanting him to leave. "It's okay, i'll be back in a jiffy. I'm just going to go get my cell phone and I'll be back with you. Okay?"   
  
She shook her head. She didn't want him to bother Doc again. She was starting to calm down and found she could breathe better. The only things still present were the pain in her ribs, a pounding headache, and the urge to use the bathroom.   
"No, um...don't bother them, please, Bos. I'm okay now. I just got upset."   
  
He studied her face, unsure of what to do. He could always call Doc later if she was still having problems. She'd been through a lot, and it was bound to take its toll. He reached out to help her up. "How about we get you back to bed? You okay now?" Seeing her shake her head, he wasn't so sure she was okay. Maybe she'd punctured a lung, cracked another rib.   
"Um...I have to use the bathroom. I sorta didn't get a chance." She looked down sheepishly at the floor.   
It dawned on him why they were in there. Of course, she had to use the bathroom. "Yeah, sure, but i'm staying put. I don't want you to pass out. Do your thing, I'll just turn around." Seeing her nod, he faced the other way, giving her privacy to do her womanly thing. When she finished she washed her hands and he helped her back to her bed. He was hoping he did the right thing by not calling Doc.   
  
She sat propped up with the help of one of Bosco's pillows, mutely staring at the television screen. She was upset and still felt bad for waking Bosco up. "Hey, you can go back to bed. I won't bother you anymore. If I need to go to the restroom, i'll just pee in a cup." She reached behind her back, grabbing the pillow, and tossed it on the floor. She laid down on the bed and faced the wall, hoping he would leave her alone. She felt the bed dip, as he reached over her and placed her medicine on the nightstand, along with a glass of juice. She took the medication and closed her eyes, willing herself to go to sleep. She hated being cooped up and hated being tired all the time. She would apologize to Bosco when she woke up.   
  
He started at his partner, wondering what he had done. Then he realized why she was mad at him. She was hurt by his words before. He had been asleep and had been disoriented. He wasn't sure exactly what he had said, but it was something to the effect of 'what do you want now'. He hadn't meant to hurt her feelings. He hoped she knew he wasn't bothered by her. She needed his help, and she was going to get it. He'd have to pick his words more carefully and let her know she wasn't a burden to him. He enjoyed her company, and liked being there for her. He hoped that she saw that. He would apologize to her when she woke up. In the meantime, he'd just have to learn to keep his mouth shut, awake or not. He stared at the ceiling, wishing he could take a way a lot of the words he'd said, period.   
  
Hearing a knock at the door, Bosco rushed over to open it. He looked behind him, making sure Faith was still sleeping. He didn't want anything to wake her up. Ty and Davis were on the other side of the door. "Hey Bosco. What's up?" Ty looked in and saw Faith asleep. He noticed Bosco looked worried. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"   
"Yeah, sort of. I need to get out of here, man. I'm getting stir crazy."   
  
Sully, confused by the man's words, figured Bosco had said or done something to upset Faith. It was bound to happen, given the amount of time they had spent together in the past few days. "Okay. We need to get some more juice, anyway. Davis, go with Bosco. I'll keep an eye on sleeping beauty." Bosco went in to get his shoes and wallet, leaving a chance for Sully and Davis to talk. "Hey Sull, he's really beat up about something. Think I should ask?"   
  
"Yeah, Davis, I think you should. Something's bothering him. It'll be good for him to get out, ya know? Why don't you guys go out for some breakfast, get his mind off of things, and find out what's bothering him." Ty nodded, as Bosco walked back out of the door, keys in hand. "Let's go. See ya, Sully. If you need anything, call Davis' phone. I want to leave mine here in case you need to use it. It has Doc's number in it, along with Kim, Alex, and Carlos." The men parted ways and Sully stepped inside the hotel room. He flipped open the magazine he had brought with him, and started on the crossword, determined to get it all done.   
  
He was trying to figure out what a six letter word for cherry was in spanish. He thought of all the things he learned in high school, wishing he had paid more attention. He started filling in letters, when Faith awoke on the next bed. She blinked a few times, clearing her eyes, and looked over.   
  
"Hey Sully, Bosco here?"   
"Nope, he and Davis went out to grab some more juice. How do you feel?"   
She nodded, sighing. "Okay I suppose. I think Bosco's tired of me." She started playing with the fabric on the bedspread.   
Startled by her response, he quickly thought of the words that might comfort his friend   
  
"You? Nah...maybe he just needed some alone time. You know, you guys do spend a lot of time together. You're bound to fight on occasion. Whatever it is, I'm sure he's sorry. I just know that he seemed upset. You guys will be fine. Davis will straighten him out for you."   
She grinned, looking at the crossword puzzle he was working on. "Need any help? I've had years of experience with my kids' vocabulary. I probably know more things than I want to know."   
  
"Yeah well, did they teach your kids what the six letter term for cherry was in spanish?" He sighed. Just once, he'd like to finish a puzzle. He even debated calling the 800, just for a clue. He tossed her the pen and let her have a shot. She scrunched up her nose, thinking to herself. "Sully, you really need to quit using a pen when you do these. What is this? That doesn't even form a word. Just 'cause it makes sense going across doesn't mean it forms a word going down. You really need to get a thesaurus." She shook her head. "And for that matter, a dictionary of all languages. Sully, the word cerveza is not cherry, it's beer, and you can't just change the spelling to get it to fit. That's sad. I bet you even call those toll-free numbers to get hints. That's sad, man. Real sad." She started chuckling, careful of her ribs.   
  
Oh gosh, she was on a roll. Don't get Yokas started on somethin' or she'll point out everything you've done wrong and fix it herself. The woman was amazing. He'd have to pay attention more when she talked. Maybe he could learn something from her. He liked seeing her happy. She, more than anyone he knew, deserved to be happy. Especially now. "Alright Einstein, give me that back. You can't let me have my moment, can you? And for your information, no I don't call those numbers. I like to get the answers on my own."   
  
"Oh you do, do you? Well, excuse me. I just hope you're not fooling yourself thinking you have a real clue on what those words mean. I think you just guess. You have to look ahead, survey the puzzle..."  
  
"Faith, it's a crossword puzzle. If I knew you were going to turn it into a game of stratego I would have armed myself with plenty of reference material. You're the one that's sad, you know that?"   
  
"Ya know, that reminds of something. I was in Senorita Lopez's class when I was a sophomore. We were learning how to properly ask for food. So, this kid, I don't remember his name. He stands up and is going through his deal and so he' asks for a hot dog right. All the sudden, the teacher starts laughin' at him. She's totally wigging out, I mean, hysterically laughing. Everyone's tryin' to figure out what she was smokin' and thinkin' they wanted some too. Anyway, so she finally calms down enough to politely tell him that there is a difference between perro caliente and hot dog, and that she was pretty sure he didn't want a dog in heat. Oh my gosh, the whole class was laughin' and this kid's face was so red. Jimmy Plunket, that's his name, so he was so mortified he ran out of the room!"   
  
Hearing this, Sully couldn't help but laugh, and seeing her laughing only made him laugh more. If Davis and Bosco had walked in, they would have thought they were out of their skulls. Faith chuckled to herself, wiping he eyes, and saw Sully do the same.   
She just grinned and set the magazine and pen on the floor. It felt good to smile. She needed to do that more.   
  


_Oh, we just get one ride around the sun  
In this dream of time  
It goes so fast but one day we look back  
And we ask, was that my life?  
_  


  


Disclaimer: I don't have any rights to this song. This song belongs to Curb Records and everyone else affiliated with it and/or the album.   


  
  
  



End file.
